Current communications are normally based on the situation of the most advanced countries where a sufficiently uniform and wide coverage so as to be able to count on terminal-network communication always being guaranteed is assumed. But there are some cases where this does not occur and there is nothing to solve it.
One of them is that of emergent countries where there is only coverage in specific more or less extensive points depending on the economy of the area; in certain cases it is not cost-effective to provide coverage and users are therefore lost as clients.
Another group that is not covered is that of those devices having communication interfaces with the idea of communicating peer-to-peer or in very localized places; this is the case, for example, of certain devices provided with WLAN (consoles and PDAs) and of bluetooth terminals having interfaces for close communications and connection with other devices.
For that reason, this type of device could not be used, for example, in a peer-to-peer network, which is no more than communication between devices using a common reference which is a file or application, but where there is always instantaneous communication between all the users who are sharing that file or application.
The use of this type of device is then underused; nevertheless, the process of the present invention is not only limited to the type of device indicated above, but rather—as will be demonstrated below, once the invention has been described—, is applicable without problems to any radio interface.
By way of example patent application US-A-2005/05262207 can be mentioned, which implements a method to ensure offline messages even when one of the terminals is offline, making a replica of security data.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,225-B2 a method is described to allow communication between two user processes in a communications management system, regardless of the availability of said user processes.
It is known that in the field of telecommunications terms in English are often used; a glossary of the terms that are used throughout the present descriptive report is provided below:
PDAPersonal Digital AssistantWLANWireless Local Area Network